Are You Ready To ROCK?
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: Inuyasha and co. are in a band in current time. However, there is more going on in the band than they expect. PLZ RR. InuSan OCKagu OCAya. NEW CHAPTER UP 2007.3.22!
1. Welcome To KOROse's Morning

AN: Hey all! Well, here's my new fic that I thought of while I was in Sapporo in the ramen reasturaunt (I know, out of all places, the Ramen Shop. The ramen was good though. Nothing better than Sapporo ramen). So, I pulled out my phone and called my friend who lived all the way in Osaka (about an hour to an hour and a half's ride via bullet train) and told him to write all of this stuff down. Then, he emailed it to me. So, here's the final product

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Ryuta (OC)/Kagura, Yutaka (OC)/Ayame

Inuyasha literally murdered his alarm clock when it went off. He literally smashed it then threw it across the room. He goggily awoke and then sat up on the bed.

"Don't tell me it's already 7:30" Inuyasha whined to himself.

But as much as he wished it wasn't true, it was, and he had to get up. Inuyasha cursed as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Mother fuckers want to fucking drag me out of my fucking bed at fucking 7:30 in the ficking morning just to go do a ficking promotion at a fucking theme park, it fucking pisses the fuck out of me." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he headed off to the bathroom.

"You need to get a better vocabulary my good friend." came another voice from behind him.

"And you need to shut the fuck up. Fucker..." Inuyasha snapped.

"Man, why are you pissy today?" the person asked.

"You know what? Shut the fuck up Ryuta. You know damn well why I'm fucking pissed off as hell." Inuyasha said venemously.

"Okay okay, gee, you don't need to get all anal about it." Ryuta replied while raising his arms up in the air in surrender.

Inuyasha complained some more as he stepped into the bathroom to get ready. Meanwhile, outside, Ryuta chuckled at Inuyasha's snappy behavior. A few moments later, he was greeted by his good friend and manager, Yutaka.

"Inuyasha at it again?" Yutaka asked while crossing his arms.

"Shit, you've said it. He's lost it. Don't worry, he'll get better." Ryuta said while crossing his arms too.

"Ah well." Yutaka sighed. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Yo, Inuyasha?"

"What!" Inuyasha replied with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Hurry up and come downstairs. Breakfast if on me today." Yutaka stated.

"You're feeling awfully kind." Inuyasharetorted.

"Yeah, well, just hurry up." Yutaka said.

"Yeah yeah, alright, I will." Inuyasha replied arrogantly.

"C'mon Ryuta, the ladies are waiting for us." Yutaka said rather lecheously.

"Perv..." Ryuta said while playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

Yutaka laughed as he walked downstairs, laughing with Ryuta as they continued to talk. They were then greeted by Kagura, Sango, and Ayame.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Ayame.

"He won't hurry his ass up in the bathroom." Ryuta sniggered.

"Woke up late again I presume?" Kagura piped in.

"That idiot's always late." Sango retorted.

"Idiot?" Kagura said smiling mischeviously.

"Yeah, last time I heard was that you wanted to rape him." Ayame said, trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Yeah, fuck him, take him against his will." Kagura added.

"Tie him to the bed and feel _all_ of him." Ayame added on.

"Make him eat you out." Kagura said.

"The list goes on and on." Ayame said while crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"So it doesn't seem like he's an idiot to you to me." Kagura said copying Ayame's gesture.

"Oh shut the fuck up you bitch. You know you want Ryuta to do that to you too." Sango said turning to hide her redding face.

"What! Nuh-uh you whore!" Kagura shouted, pulling out her fan to cover her face.

"Yeah-huh slut! Then why the fuck is your face all red!" Sango called.

"My face is not red you stupid hoe!" Kagura said thru gritted teeth.

"Ladies ladies please!" Ryuta said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, no bitch-fight please." Inuyasha called from the stairs.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagura and Sango said at the same time.

Ryuta, Ayame, and Yutaka sweatdropped as the three of them argured about whatnot.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Ayame said.

"It would be easier to stop time than those three." Yutaka explained.

"You're telling me. They'll fight claw-and-nail." Ryuta said.

"Welcome to KOROse's morning." Ayame said sweatdropping.

AN: Soooo, HOW'D I DO! Please R+R, otherwise, I cannot update because I don't know what I'm doing. Oh, by the way, these are the pictures of the two OC's.

Ryuta – - 


	2. Arriving At The Airport

AN: Hey All! Thanks for the reviews, only I would have been better off if you people gave a couple more. Oh well, that's alright. I just got home from the arcade in Naha. Me and my friend Katsumi (more formerly known as "Kat-chan") rode the Mag-Rail from Shuri to Kokusaidori, my favorite shopping mall, and the Tower Records Store right next to Kokusaidori where I bought Are You Ready To ROCK? and Kekkonshiki no Uta Kisetsu wa Hazure no Wedding March on SALE! YAY! I also bought Disorder by Gazette for only 1500 yen (I think that's like, about $15 in US Dollars)! That's hella cheap! And it's new too. Tomorrow, after school, me and my friend Kana are gonna go back to Tower Records and buy Diablos by Gackt before the sale is off. I think it's 1650 yen (about $16.50 in USD), and I have 5000 yen (about $50 USD) to spare, so I might as well. I also saw that the links didn't work, I'll fix that, so don't worry. Anyways, enough about my life here in Japan, I'm sure I'm boring you, so ON WITH THE STORY!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Ryuta (OC/Kagura, Yutaka (OC)/Ayame

Apperances (I'll put them twice)  
Ryuta - - after the hectocity of the morning's argument, the band finally get out the door and headed out for the plane to LAX. Today, they would perform at Disneyland in Aneheim, California, only an hours flight from SFO. It was very quiet in the plane as it flew along the skies. Finally, Ryuta had decided to break the silence.

"C'mon you guys, don't tell me you're still upset about the inident this morning, are you?" Ryuta said, breaking the silence.

"I dunno, maybe we are." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh gods Inuyasha, grow up." Kagura mumbled.

"Man, shut the fuck up." Inuyasha growled.

"Okay okay, enough you guys. C'mon you guys, we're almost there." Yutaka called from across the row.

Inuyasha growled and crossed hs arms. "Shut the fuck up Yutaka..." Inuyasha pouted.

"Will he ever stop?" Kagura asked Ryuta whom was sitting next to her.

"What do you think?" Ryuta replied.

"sigh Wake me up when we get there." Kagura said.

Kagura made herself comfy and layed her head in Ryuta's lap, using the pillow to cover her face.

"Night." she said before dozing off.

Ryuta smiled and placed his hand on her flat stomach. This did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who grinned and leaned over across the aisle to Ryuta.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Inuyasha whispered, nudging him.

Ryuta smiled, but nodded his head. "I love her, I'll never deny it, I love her so much, but I just can't." Ryuta whispered back.

He played with her hair with his other hand savoring its impossible soft texture.

"Yes, I love her so much." Ryuta said smiling lightly, running his fingers thru her hair.

This did not go unnoticed by Kagura either. She woke up when Ryuta played with her hair the first time, but she didn't move a muscle. She kept her eyes and mouth shut and savored every moment of it. But when she heard him comfess himself to Inuyasha, she felt her heart leap. All of the years of lusting for him had finally paid off.

"That's why I say tell her before another man sweeps her off of her feet." Inuyasha said scarfing the bag of peanuts down.

Ryuta said nothing. Inuyasha went back to his conversation with Sango. Ryuta used his index finger and stroked Kagura's face with it.

"You're so beautiful, so pretty, so perfect, so flawless. I'm lucky just having you as a friend. A man like me would never have a chance with you." Ryuta said sadly.

'You don't know gow wrong you are.' Kagura thought to herself.

Kagura purpously moved her head closer to his region and tilted her face towards it. She felt him tense up and she could've sworn that she saw him blush, even with her eyes closed. Kagura inhaled his scent, and she couldn't get enough of it, well, she never ever could get over it. Inuyasha saw his buddy sit as still as a statue. He laughed.

"Hey Sango, look what's happening to our friend over here." Inuyasha retorted.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"What?" Sango said snapping out of it.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No, what did you just say?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? I said nothing." Sango said quickly.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes.

'Whew, that was close.' Sango thought to herself.

"Attention, will all passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in LAX in just a few minutes." the pilot said from the intercom.

Ryuta frowned. He liked having Kagura close like this. But he woke her up nonetheless.

"Kagura, you've got to wake up." Ryuta said softly while shaking her lightly.

"Nnnnnn" Kagura moaned.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked him right in the eye and smiled in a tired sexy way. Ryuta blushed so hard that he was afraid that he might be permanent red in the face after this.

"Erhm, wake up, we're there." Ryuta said looking away.

He felt Kagura get up and he saw her rub her eyes.

'Gods she's so beautiful.' Ryuta thought to himself.

Kagura looked over to him and smiled. "Something wrong?"

"W-wha...? N-no!" Ryuta said blushing and shaking his head, his black locks accompaning him.

After another feminine laugh from Kagura, the capitan announced that he was landing. It was a little bumpy, but after they had landed, eveyone got off. Inuyasha grumbled something about having some stores he wanted to visit in the airport, and Sango said something similar. Yutaka and Ayame both went off to grab a bite to eat, and Ryuta and Kagura left to get the luggage.

Inuyasha and Sango

Inuyasha grumbled about how The airport didn't have very good stores.

"Goddamn it this airport doesn't have shit." Inuyasha growled thru gritted teeth.

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha, it's not that bad." Sango said to the grumpy hanyou.

"And who asked you to come along anyways Sango?" Inuyasha said irritated.

"I did." Sango said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well I didn't, so just shut up." Inuyasha scowled.

"Grumpy grumpy, that's no good. Maybe you just need a big hug." Sango said.

She waited for no permission or reply. She just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Yutaka and Ayame

"Hmm, what's something good to eat?" Ayame said thoughtfully, looking thru the selections.

"Oh gods Ayame, just pick one. We've gotta pick up some food for Ryuta and the others too ya know." Yutaka said tapping his foot on the ground.

"Hush up!" Ayame scolded Yutaka. She looked thru a few more selections before finding what she wanted. "Oh! I'll have this!"

Yutaka looked over at what she wanted. He laughed and patted Ayame's shoulder. He then faced the man.

"We'll have 6 of those, two cokes, two sprites, one water, and one orange soda." Yutaka said handing the man a 50 dollar bill.

Ryuta and Kagura

Ryuta and Kagura walked side by side in silence. It was mainly Kagura ponder thoughts about the plane incudent.

'What should I do?' Kagura thought.

Kagura looked over to Ryuta who kept this head straight and foward, but once he got the feeling that he was being watched, he turned his head to face Kagura.

"Something the matter?" Ryuta asked her.

Kagura just stared at him. Ryuta turned red.

"Wh-what?" Ryuta stuttered.

Kagura shook her head. Ryuta turned his head back, but just as he did, Kagura grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him off to an empty corner. She got very close to him, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ryuta, did you mean it?" Kagura said with her voice thick of emotions.

"M-m-mean what?" Ryuta said trying to look away from her face.

"What you said on the plane, when you said you loved me." Kagura said bringing her face closer.

"Y-you were a-awake?" Ryuta said with shock.

Kagura only nodded her head. Ryuta blushed and slowly nodded his head. Kagura forced him to face her, and when he did, she crashed her lips onto his, tears streamibg down her face. Ryuta was clearly shocked, but he eventually gave in. She broke off because of air.

"I love you too, I love you too. My gods I love you so much." Kagura said pressing her lips against his again.

"K-K-Kagura, the bags..." Ryuta said into her mouth.

"Mmm, I know, but I just want to taste you a bit more." she said to him.

"But the luggage...a-a-and someone might see us." Ryuta said.

This made Kagura pull away.

"You're right. We can finish this later." Kagura said.

She reluctantly let him go, and took his hand. They continued then to luggage claim.

AN: So, how'd you like the second chapter! It was WAY longer than I had intended it too be, but hey, when Matsumoto-sensei (my lit teacher) goes on and on, I have nothing else to do, so I just wrote this on my pocket PC that I bought in Daido right next to my house, down the street, next to Marushima Court. Anyways, here's the Apperances once more, like I said, I'll show it twice.

Ryuta - - 


	3. Searching For The Group

AN: Hey all! Hope you like the new update! I haven't been getting too many reviews, so hopefully, this update will provide me with more. Anyways, for those of you who read my other fic "Moments", it'll be updated ASAP. So don't worry. Anyways, nothing else. Enjoy!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Ryuta (OC)/Kagura, Yutaka (OC)/Ayame

Yutaka and Ayame

Yutaka took the sandwiches, and Ayame took the drinks. They walked in search of Inuyasha and Sango, who had dissappeared in search of a souvinier shop.

"Well fuck me sideways, where are those two?" Yutaka said.

They had been looking for the two for fifteen minutes straight, and so far, no sign of them.

"Well I'll be goddamned. If we don't find those people, these cold sandwiches will get warm." Yutaka explained.

"Agreed. C'mon Yutaka, we gotta hurry up before the same thing happens to the drinks." Ayame said.

They nodded to each other. They then went to search double the pace, they couldn't afford to go any slower, otherwise, their lunch will get warm and they'll be late to check into their hotel.

Inuyasha and Sango

Inuyasha was still red from Sango holding him so tightly. She hasn't let go as of yet either. Inuyasha cold feel her perky full breasts press against him, and that made him all the more redder.

"Uhh, S-Sango?"Inuyasha managed to stutter out.

"Wait, just hold me...let me hold you like this for just a little while longer. I...I need this..." Sango said into Inuyasha's earth-scented chest.

"Sango..." was all Inuyasha managed to say.

Inuyasha then slowly wrapped his arms around his warm friend.

Ryuta and Kagura

Ryuta and Kagura walked hand-in-hand thru the terminals, in search of luggage claim. When they found it, they waited for their bags to come. In the meanwhile, while they were waiting, Kagura found her way into his arms. They held each other as they waited for the bags.

"Kagura?" Ryuta managed to say while cradling her in his arms.

"Nnnnn?" Kagura said with her head on his firm chest.

"I love you, please say you love me back." Ryuta pleaded.

Ryuta felt Kagura smile into his chest, and he heard a giggle and then, she held him tighter.

"Silly, I probably love you more than you love me." Kagura explained to him.

Ryuta smiled and plced a kiss on her head. Just then, he saw thier luggages come onto the conveor belt. It hurt him, but he broke away from Kagura. He motioned that she go get a cart that was sitting on the corner. She nodded and went and grabbed it. They then started to place their bags on the cart.

Inuyasha and Sango

Inuyasha and Sango stood like that in each other's arms for a long time. They rocked back and fourth. Inuyasha placed his head atop of her's and just held her close. He would never admit it out loud, but his body craved to be togetherwith Sango's, and here he was, holding her in his arms like a mother would to a child.

"Inuyasha...I...have something to tell you..." Sango said.

"What is it Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango cringed. The way he said her name, it was like the sweetest wine, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Well you see, I...I...I..." Sango stuttered.

"Gods, just spit it out Sango." Inuyasha said to the frail girl underneath him.

"Well you see, I..."

Yutaka and Ayame

"Ayame, I found Inuyasha and Sango." Yutaka said.

Ayame came over to him and looked around. When she found that, she couldn't help but smile.

"Awwww, thats so cute!" Ayame whispered to Yutaka.

Yutaka rolled his eyes. Instead, he just made himself clear and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, are we disturbing something Inuyasha!" Yutaka asked, purpously putting poor Inuyasha on the line.

Yutaka wanted to laugh when he saw the two immidiately part from each other and turn red.

"You two lovebirds seen Ryuta and Kagura? They were supposed to meet us over outside." Ryuta explained.

"No, we haven't seen them." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was a little upset that Sango wasn't hugging him now, because it felt really good to have her lithe body crushed against his. But he didn't want to upset anyone, so he just kept to himself.

"So you guys gonna help us look for the other two?" Yutaka asked.

Inuyasha only nodded. So, the group of four went off looking for Ryuta and Kagura. They made their way thru the airport, trying to dodge people who knew them, especially die-hard fanboys/fangirls.

Ryuta and Kagura

Ryuta was about as red as a tomato as he walked side by side next to Kagura. Ryuta was pushing all of their luggage, but he wondered why Inuyasha's bag was so damn heavy. As he and Kagura walked thru the airport, they had to fight guys and girls alike who were their fans. Kagura rolled her eyes when she heard many girls scream out about how hot Ryuta, but she blushed when guys said similar comments about her.

"Well gee, I didn't think we were THAT popular here." Ryuta whispered to Kagura.

"You should've known that this would happen, all of the fucking public apperances we make." Kagura whispered back.

"Shit, goddamn..." Ryuta said.

Inuyasha and co.

"Alright, I officially hate this." Inuyasha grumbled as he let go of the 20th girl he had taken a picture with.

"It's not that bad Inuyasha." Yutaka said.

Finally, they had managed to get away from the paparazi (sp). It was then when they spotted Ryuta and Kagura coming with their bags.

"Over here!" Ayame shouted waving her hand in the air.

"No! Shut the fuck up Ayame!" Inuyasha getting her to stop.

Just then, a man looked a ma looked ad screamed.

"Look everyone! It's KOROse!" he shouted.

Just then, everyone looked and ran to them. All 6 of them ran outside where their van awaited them. They shut the door as soon as everyone got in.

"Disney Hotel on the double!" Sango said to the driver.

"Yes ma'am!" the drived replied.

Their tires screeched and they flew down the road. That's when everyone relaxed.

"Whew, I didn't think we were THAT popular said.

Inuyasha threw a rock at Yutaka, and it clonked him right on the head.

"Ow!" Yutaka said rubbing his head.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha shouted to Yutaka from his position.

AN: How was it! Tell me! OH, and I think I found out the remedy to the apperances. If this doesn't work, then I guess you people are just gonna have to use your imagination.

Ryuta - h-t-t-p-:-/-/-t-i-n-y-p-i-c-.-c-o-m-/-j-j-6-v-k-0-.-j-p-g-

Yutaka - h-t-t-p-:-/-/-t-i-n-y-p-i-c-.-c-o-m-/-j-j-7-7-z-p-.-j-p-g-

((just take the dashes out before you hit enter.))


	4. Let's Play Some Dice

AN: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Well, here's my next update. I hope you all like it. I really didn't get too many reviews for my last chapter, so hopefully, I'll get decent reviews for this one. Anyways, I have nothing else to say. My life here back in Japan is boring, nothing good has happened yet.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Ryuta(OC)/Kagura, Yutaka(OC)/Ayame

"It's gonna be a while before we get there. Let's play a game." Yutaka said.

"Like what?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Like Dirty Dice?" Yutaka said pulling out the dice from his pocket.

Ryuta sprayed his soda all on the side when he heard what Yutaka said.

"What the FUCK did you just say?" Ryuta said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"What, you never play dirty dice before?" Yutaka said with a devilsh smile.

"No, why should I?" Ryuta snorted very Inuyasha-like.

"Well then you're more innocent than I had thought my good friend." Yutaka said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"No I AIN'T!" Ryuta called.

"There ain't no shame in it dude." Yutaka explained.

"You know what? You shut the fuck up." Ryuta called.

"Eh, whatever man. Look man, you in or out?" Yutaka said.

"I'm in mother fucker. Bring this shit, bring it." Ryuta said.

"Alright, that's what I'm talkin about. Now, let's get started." Yutaka said about to roll the dice.

Ryuya stopped Yutaka from rolling it and Yutaka looked at Ryuta.

"What are the rules stupid fuck? I can't play if I don't know how the hell this piece of shit game works." Ryuta said half shouting.

"I forgot, shut the hell up!" Yutaka said. He then straightened out before clearing his throat. "Okay, I'm changing the rules a bit. So, it'll be kind of like a game of dare. Instead of performing the stunt o the person next to you, the person rolling calls a person to perfom the stunt on the person the dice roller chooses." Yutaka said.

"Alright, I gots it let's get this game rollin." Ryuta said clapping is hands together and rubbing them.

Yutaka nodded. He rolled the dice. Everyone was a bit anxious, then, the dice stopped.

"Ryuta, you gotta lick Kagura's lips." Yutaka said spliting a wide grin.

Kagura turned red in embarassment, but Ryuta turned red in rage.

"What the fuck kind of game is this!" Ryuta almost shouted.

"Dirty Dice. Now do it or else you're out." Yutaka said in a smart-ass way.

"Okay, fine, but I go next." Ryuta growled.

"That's how it works." Yutaka replied.

Ryuta tensed up. He walked over to Kagura, sat in front of her, and just stared at her, turning bright red.

"You know Ryuta, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Kagura said to him.

"Awww c'mon, you know you wanna." Yutaka said nudging Ryuta.

"What's the matter, you scared?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Alright alright, you all wanna see? I ain't afraid." Ryuta said.

Ryuta grunted as he got closer to her. He hovered above her face for a moment before summing up the courage to perform his dare. He stuck out his tounge and then took a lick at Kagura's cherry lips, then he sat down where he was originally at, redder than lava.

"My turn." Ryuta said snatching the dice up.

He shook the dice hard for two seconds and then let them go. He smiled an evil smile then looked at Inuyasha, whom involountary gulped.

"Inuyasha? I dare you to..." Ryuta said leaving the last part hang.

"Yeah what is it, it can't be that hard." Inuyasha lied.

"You gotta squeeze Sango's breasts." Ryuta said with an evil smile.

Inuyasha's mouth immediatly dropped down to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO DO!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ryuta nodded his head. "You heard me." he stated.

"Oh mother fucker." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

Inuyasha looked over at Sango. Like any normal girl, she was pure red.

"Lemme see then you asshole." Inuyasha growled.

"Be my guest." Ryuta said, moving so Inuyasha would see.

Inuyasha looked over to the dice, and to his prevail, Ryuta was right. Inuyasha had to do it unless he wanted to get out, and he didn't dare anyone to do anything yet.

"Fine you asshole." Inuyasha grumbled.

Inuyasha slowly stuck his hands out to grab Sango's lucious mounds. He stopped when he heard Sango's voice.

"Not too hard 'kay?"Sango whispered quietly.

Inuyasha winced. Those 4 words hurt him more than the time that the anestesia (sp) wore off during his surgery. Inuyasha didn't want Sango to even get the idea that he would hurt her. He would happily and volunterily kill himself before hurting his beautiful and fragile Sango.

"Ok Sango, I will not." Inuyasha swore.

Inuyasha's clawed hands very slowly approached the soft mounds of flesh on Sango's chest. His hands then rested on Sango's bosoms. Then, being very cautious of hurting her, Inuyasha squeezed the soft mounds and he earned himself a soft moan from the goddess underneath him.

"Very good Inuyasha." Ryuta said applauding softly.

"Great, my turn..." Inuyasha started but was cut off.

"We're here." the driver stated.

"Oop, oh well, maybe next time." Ryuta said shrugging his shoulders.

Inuyasha growled. He was played, but he couldn't play anyone else. That made him slightly mad, but he couldn't argue.

AN: Another short chapter. I know, all of my chapters are short, but without reviews, I have no inspiration, and with no inspiration, I can't write long chapters. Anyways, that's all for now. Bye-Bye, Review so I can make longer chapters.


	5. Checking Into The Hotel

AN: Hello all! Well, I don't have too much to say right about now, so I guess I'll just cut right to the chase.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Ryuta(OC)/Kagura, Yutaka(OC)/Ayame

The van pulled up to the parking lot of the Disneyland Hotel. Everyone was glad when they got there. Inuyasha was still mumbling curses to Ryuta, while Yutaka was still rubbing his head from the earlier rock throw.. They had the bellhop take all of their luggage into the hotel. When the group got inside, they looked around.

"Nice place." Inuyasha said.

"Ne?" Sango said.

"I'll go check us into our rooms." Yutaka said.

Ayame followed alongside him. The others just sat down in the lobby. When the two came back a few minutes later, the others stood up.

"Alright, here you go Ryuta and Inuyasha. You two can choose a room mate, me and Ayame are gonna share a room." Yutaka explained.

The others nodded. Yutaka and Ayame made their leave.

"Well, me and Inuyasha will share a room, so you two girls can share a room." Ryuta said handing Kagura his key.

So, they then took off in their own directions. It was getting late, so it was time to clock in. They had their bags taken to their rooms, and by coincidence, their rooms were right next to each others.

"sigh Long day, eh Ryuta?" Inuyasha said throwing himself onto the bed.

"I guess so." Ryuta said back.

Ryuta took his suitcase and then unpacked all of his clothes. Inuyasha had decided to do the same. Inuyasha lifted his suitcase and placed it on the bed.

"Damn, since when did my luggage weigh so much?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

Inuyasha saw Ryuta shrug his shoulders. Inuyasha did the same. He started to unzip his suitcase, but what had happened next was totally suprising. When he finished unzipping, out popped the head of a little girl. Inuyasha's heart rate jumped tenfold. The little girl looked around the room before looking straight at Inuyasha. She then lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Big brother!" she squealed.

"R-R-R-Rin!" Inuyasha managed to stutter out.

"Mmmm, nii-sama." Rin said rubbing her face into his chest.

"Wha the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I couldn't stand being away from you Inuyasha nii-sama, so I snuck on the trip with you by hiding in your bag." Rin said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"W-wait, what about my clothes? What happened to them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, those. I sorta had to throw them out so I could fit in here." Rin replied with a sheepish grin.

"You WHAT!" Inuyasha roared.

"Kinda sorta threw them out...ahehehehehe." Rin said rubbing the back of her head.

"Wha-what! No clean clothes!" Inuyasha said, on the brink of tears.

"Don't sweat it dude, you can use some of mine." Ryuta said.

"You're the same size as that overgrown dog, Sesshoumaru you retard." Inuyasha growled.

"So?" Ryuta replied.

"Dude, you two are a head taller, and he's 3 sizes bigger than me which means you are too you dumb fuck." Inuyasha said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ryuta replied.

"Fuckin retard, gods!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Ryuta said.

"I'm sorry nii-sama, are you mad at me?" Rin said, her chocolate eyes watering.

Inuyasha looked over at Rin and smiled while exhaling. He took the fragile Rin into his arms.

"No, no, I'm not mad at you Rin. I can never stay mad at you for more than 10 seconds." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha held little Rin in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He rocked her back and fourth in his arms.

"Good, because I hate it when you're mad." Rin said to Inuyasha grabbing his shirt tighter.

"Oh gods, I love you so much Rin." Inuyasha said crushing her in his arms.

"Not as much as I love you big brother." Rin said, holding onto Inuyasha as tight as she could.

"Aww. I really don't wanna spoil your moment, but we really need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Ryuta explained.

Inuyasha nodded. "You're right. Oh, and uh, sorry for snapping at you earlier, I really didn't mean too. It was very kind of you to offer me your clothes, and I would love to take you up on your offer." Inuyasha appologized.

"Appology accepted." Ryuta said. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, I suggest you give Rin a bath." he added.

Inuyasha nodded and lead her to the bathroom. He then readied the shower. Rin took off her clothes as Inuyasha turned his back to her and she was ushered into the shower. While she washed herself, Inuyasha brought a good book and read while Rin took a shower. A good hour passed by the time Inuyasha heard the shower turn off and heard Rin request, or rather demand a towel to be dried off. When all was done, he found some pajamas she could wear, compliment from Disney, and he brought her to bed. Ryuta was already sleeping by the time they got out. Inuyasha smiled and pulled the covers over his best friend before taking himself and Rin to their bed and falling victim to the sand man.

AN: So How'd you like it? Anyways, I still have nothing else to say. Not enough reviews for good inspiration, so if you think this story isn't good, it's cuz not enough of you reviewed.


	6. Remembering The Past

AN: Hey all! it's been a while hasn't it? Well, anyways, I think I'm back, so enjoy the next install ment for Are You Ready To ROCK!

Pairings: Inu/San, OC/Kagu, OC/Aya

WARNING: There is Ryuta/Inuyasha yaoi in this chapter!

Inuyasha smelled coffee. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but it stayed there, and the smell didn't go away. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Rin. He was sleeping soundly, literally. She was at the edge of the bed. Her right arm hung down over the side, and her left was on her stomach. Her mouth was open wide as she snore quite audibly for a child, and drool was hanging from the side of her mouth. Surprisingly, Inuyasha had developed an immunity to her loud snores at night, but his friend sure didn't.

"Rin was snoring all night, I couldn't close my eyes for more than 15 minutes without being awoken." Ryuta said sipping some coffee and turning the page to the newspaper.

"Well I guess it means that she slept well." Inuyasha said taking the sheets and wiping the side of her mouth.

"I guess so. I ordered breakfast a while ago. It should be here any minute, so you woke up just in time. Wanna try some coffee?" Ryuta asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Inuyasha said getting out of the bed.

"No problem." Ryuta said as he handed his cup to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took it gracefully, and took a sip of it. They were best friends, so they shared everything, so it didn't bother Inuyasha one bit to share the cup with Ryuta.

"This is some damn good coffee." Inuyasha said looking at the black java.

"I know. I wonder who makes it?" Ryuta asked no one in particular.

"I dunno, but I really like it." Inuyasha said, taking a gulp this time.

"Oh, by the way, a delivery dude stopped by earlier." Ryuta said, folding up the newspaper and setting it down.

"What did he want?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, here, the guy wanted me to give you this." Ryuta said, handing Inuyasha a folded up paper.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, setting the cup down and taking the paper into his hands.

"I don't know. He told me to give it to you. I never opened it." Ryuta said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"No prob." Ryuta said sipping his drink.

Inuyasha carefully opened up the paper and unfolded it. It was a letter...and it was from Sango. Inuyasha could spot her perfect, calligraphy-like cursive a mile away.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Hello, it's Sango. I would like to apologize for not seeing you personally, but when i stopped by earlier, you were still sleeping, and I didn't want Ryuta to wake you up, so i just wrote a letter to you instead. Can you please meet me at the spa 12 midnight? Come alone. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Sango_

Inuyasha turned red. '_What could she want?_' Inuyasha asked himself

"What's it say?" Ryuta asked.

Inuyasha said nothing. Instead, he handed it to Ryuta to read it for himself. When Ryuta read over it, a smile plastered his face.

"Ohhhh, Inuyasha's got a date with Sango!" Ryuta said.

"Shut up! It's not a date, it's just a meeting." Inuyasha said, trying to will away his red face.

"Uh-huh, sure. And Lady Liberty is made of cheese." Ryuta said.

"Shut up Ryuta!" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Ryuta said. Ryuta picked up another letter. "Wanna read mine?" Ryuta asked.

"Gimme that." Inuyasha growled as he snatched the paper from his hand.

Inuyasha unfolded it and tried to read it, but couldn't. Not that Kagura had bad handwriting, her's was a good as Sango's, if not better, but it was because of how it was written.

"I can't read this." Inuyasha said, looking at Ryuta.

Ryuta was smiling. "I know. It's because it's in Kanbun, and only Kagura and I studied Kanbun." Ryuta explained. (AN: Kanbun is ancient Japanese characters. They are very complex, and only very few people can read them)

"Well thanks. I only know kanji, not kanbun." Inuyasha growled.

Ryuta laughed a bit.

"What?" Inuyasha said, noticing that Ryuta was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I just think you're so cute!" Ryuta said, laughing a little bit again.

"Whaddaya mean by that!" Inuyasha exploded.

"I think you're C-U-T-E Inuyasha. I just wanna squeeze you until your eyes pop out!" Ryuta explained.

"Are you feeling ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryuta said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around. He then felt Ryuta playing with his hair. Inuyasha let no one, and I mean NO ONE touch his hair except his mother, Ryuta, Sango, and himself. His mother, because...well, it's self-explanatory, Ryuta, because they've known each other since they've been in the womb, and Sango because...well, that's self-explanatory too.

"I love your hair Inuyasha." Ryuta said, running his fingers thru the silky tresses of silver hair.

"Your hair's not so bad yourself." Inuyasha said.

"But it's not like yours." Ryuta said.

Inuyasha chuckled. Ryuta did the same. Ryuta then turned around so he was in front of Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but he then smiled and hugged back.

"Ryuta..." Inuyasha said rather quietly.

"Remember when we used to hold each other like this when we were little kids?" Ryuta said.

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Yeah, especially that one time where you came and found me when I got lost in the woods. You found me at 1:30 in the morning." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Yes. We would hold each other for hours." Ryuta said.

"Remember when we didn't know any better, we used to say that we would marry each other? We would walk hand in hand at malls or in restaurants. You were my first kiss you know." Inuyasha said, bringing up a silly memory that he remembered.

"Yes, I remember that kiss all so well." Ryuta said, laughing lightly.

_**- Flashback -**_

A eight year-old Inuyasha and Ryuta walked hand-in-hand thru the park. They received weird stares, but by then, they were used to the unusual stares that they received whenever they acted "too close" with each other. They both just decided to ignore them. It was a Friday afternoon, and they had decided to go to the park after school. The orange sun was slowly setting, and people were starting to pack up their things and leave. However, the two "lovers" sat in the grass, where the sun went into the lake. Inuyasha sat in Ryuta's lap, and Ryuta had his arms encircled around Inuyasha and he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Wow Ryuta, the sun is so beautiful." Inuyasha said.

Ryuta smiled at this.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Ryuta said.

Inuyasha then faced Ryuta and looked him in the eye.

"Ryuta, do you love me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wha...of course I do Inuyasha. I love you with all of my heart." Ryuta said truthfully.

"Then can you do a favor for me?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Sure." Ryuta replied.

"Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha said innocently.

Ryuta thought about it for a moment. He had heard about kisses from other kids in his school, and he knew what they were, but he really hasn't done it before.

"Why do you want to kiss me?" Ryuta asked.

"I heard that when you kiss someone, that means you're in love with them. And I love you Ryuta!" Inuyasha said.

Ryuta then blushed and mumbled an "I love you too" back to Inuyasha. He then nodded his head.

"Alright Inuyasha, you can kiss me." Ryuta said.

Inuyasha nodded and turned red. He slowly closed the distance and they both closed their eyes before Inuyasha gently pressed his lips against Ryuta's.

'_He tastes so sweet._' Ryuta thought to himself.

They then held onto each other as their kiss never broke, in fact, it intensified. Finally, after what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes, of kissing, they finally broke off.

"I love you Ryuta." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Ryuta said back.

_**- End Flashback -**_

"It was wrong, but sometimes, I still wish we were kids." Inuyasha said, exhaling.

"Yes, I do to." Ryuta said back.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Room service! Your breakfast is ready sir." the man said.

"Alright, just leave it there, I'll get it!" Ryuta answered.

"Well, I guess we should let go now, huh?" Inuyasha said.

Ryuta nodded and let go of his best friend. He went to the door, opened it, and rolled the platters of food into their room, and closed the door behind him with his foot. Rin woke up at the same time. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the drool off of her mouth with her sleeve and stretched out. She smacked her mouth a couple of times before looking around.

"Good morning Ryuta! Good morning nii-sama!" Rin said with a big smile.

"Morning Rin!" Inuyasha said.

"You woke up just in time. Breakfast just came. Are you hungry?" Ryuta asked.

Rin's stomach involuntarily grumbled loudly. Rin put on an embarassed smile. "Rin is very hungry." Rin said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well let's start with something to drink. What would you like? We have, let's see, orange juice, cranberry juice, apple juice, and grape juice." Ryuta said, looking over the large glass pitchers of juices.

"Ummmm...Rin will have grape juice." Rin said.

Ryuta nodded. He picked up a glass and the pitcher of juice, and poured it into a cup, and handed it to Rin.

"Thank you Ryuta." Rin said politely.

"That's ok. Well, let's get started. We're all supposed to meet in the lobby in an hour or so." Ryuta said looking at his James Bond Signature Omega Watch.

"Right, let's eat." Inuyasha said.

_**After Breakfast**_

Once Inuyasha, Ryuta, and Rin got downstairs in the lobby, the others were already there. Yutaka and Ayame were talking about how today was going to work, Sango was complaning about some whatnot to the hotel clerk, and Kagura was fending off a love-sick fanboy.

"Goddamn it! Leave me alone!" Kagura screamed in his face.

"But Kagura-sama..." but the fanboy was cut off.

"'Kagura-sama' nothing! Get the hell away from me!" Kagura shouted.

"But..." and once more he was cut off.

Kagura had just had enough and had backhanded the fanboy across the face, and since she had claws, she nicked him too. Kagura pulled her fan out and fanned herself a bit as she walked away from the dazed fanboy.

"Wow Kagura, that time of the month again?" Inuyasha sniggered.

But Inuyasha soon regretted that comment, because a second later, he got a fist to the family jewels by none other than Kagura herself. She then grabbed Inuyasha's jewels and twisted them, and her claws dug into them as well. Inuyasha all of the sudden became very, and I mean _very_ girly on his voice.

"Take it back hanyou." Kagura spat coldly.

"I take it back! I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!" Inuyasha said in a very high-pitch tone.

Kagura let go of Inuyasha's balls and Inuyasha collapsed. Ryuta hovered over him.

"How'd that feel dude?" Ryuta asked.

"I hope I can still have children..." was all Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile, Rin had no clue of what was going on whatsoever, and made her way to Ayame and sat in her lap as Ayame and Yutaka continued to talk.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ryuta asked, noticing that Inuyasha was very pale.

"I ain't never been squeezed there before. It hurts like a bitch, let me tell ya." Inuyasha said in a hoarse whispering voice.

"Yeah, I bet it does." Ryuta said, keeping himself from laughing.

AN: So...HOW WAS IT! Please R+R, otherwise I cannot update. The only reason why I updated was because something bad happened to me, and surprisingly, that gave me the inspiration to write.


	7. Good Times, Good Memories

AN: Hey all. How're you all doing? Well I've been fine. I've been practicing music, so I think all of my (dare I say it) "writing skills" have gone down the drain, so I think I'll get back on top of it by starting this little gimmick here. Anyways, I hope it's of any enjoyment to you people. Enjoy!!

Pairings:: InuSan, KaguOC, AyaOC

* * *

So after the morning, the Japanese Indies Speed Metal Band made their way thru the employees back door entrance in Disneyland so they could make their reservations to take the stage in the original Disneyland. California Adventure would be saved for another time, but right now Ryuta felt inclined to go to a place that held lots of memories for him, and that was the original Disneyland. When they walked in, they were instantly greeted.

"Ah, you must be KOROse. Nice to meet you, my name is Anthony Contreras, Tony for short, but most people call me "Crash". I've been a big fan of your music for quite some time now. I'm very happy you've decided to hold a concert here at the California Disneyland Resort. Is there a special reason?" the man said to them.

"Yeah, we're holding a "Last Live" you can call it. Before we go Major, we just wanna give some thanks to our overseas fans, and hold our Last Live here in America in appreciation for the times they've stuck with us thick and thin." Yutaka explained to him.

"And you must be Yutaka, the band's manager as well as their Live Sound Operator. Nice to meet you." Anthony said to him, holding his hand out to shake.

"You know me well." Yutaka said, shaking his hand.

"Ah, I know all of you. Ryuta Miyahira, Lead Vocals and 1st Lead Guitar. Your voice and solos are the greatest. Kagura Ishimoto, 2nd Lead Guitar and Backup vocals. Keep up those backup lead lines! Inuyasha Matsuzaka, Rhythm Guitar and 2nd Lead Vocals. Awesome voice and a killer rhythmist. Ayame Sakurajima, Bass Guitar and Backup Vocals. You gotta be the best bassist out there. And Sango Takahashi, Percussions and Backup Vocals. Elegant, yet lightning fast drums. You gotta teach me one day." Anthony said to all of them, pointing to each one as he said so.

"Wow, someone's been doing their homework." Ayame said, amused.

"Yes, I am a big fan of yours." Anthony admitted.

"Hmmm, what's your favorite song by us?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh I can't choose! But...I am quite fond of "Mikan no Uta"." Anthony admitted.

"Alright Crash. We'll play that song just for you, with a little goodie in the middle." Yutaka said, crossing his arms.

"We're gonna what?!" Ryuta, Kagura, Inuyasha, Sango, and Ayame said in unison.

"That's right, we're gonna play a little extra something for Mr. Contreras here, right?" Yutaka said, giving them the "You'd-Better-Fucking-Say-Yes-Goddamn-It!" look.

"Yeah...sure..." Ryuta and Inuyasha said at the same time, sighing in defeat.

"Ohhh, you guys are too kind." Anthony said, becoming red.

"Nonsense, so expect a little treat during our performance of Mikan no Uta, Okay?" Yutaka said to him.

"Alright! You'll be performing on the stage in Tomorrowland in front of the Carousel of Innoventions at about 11:30 am, and then again on Tom Sawyer Island at 9:00 pm. Does that work?" Anthony asked.

"Sure! We'll just hang around the park until then. So where do we put our equipment?" Yutaka asked.

"Just bring it in here, and we'll set it all up for you at 11, and it'll be ready for you." Anthony told them.

"Thank you Mr. Contreras. It's been a pleasure working with you." Yutaka said, extending out his hand once more.

"Likewise. I'll always be in service to you guys." Anthony said, shaking Yutaka's hand.

The band of 6 made their leave, but was interupted for a moment.

"Ryuta! Will you please sign my guitar before you go? You inspired me to pick up a guitar and try to shred like you." Anthony said, pulling his guitar out of the case.

"Sure! But don't try too hard, you might get hurt." Ryuta joked.

"I already did." Anthony said, going along with the joke, handing Ryuta the guitar.

"Ahh. A Gibson Les Paul, Studio Edition. My first guitar as a professional musician. 22 frets on a maple wood fretboard with pearl inlays, 2 gold plated pick-ups at the neck and bridge, mahogany solid body with a wine red stain. This is a nice guitar." Ryuta explaing to Anthony, looking the guitar over.

"Yes, I got it in honor of you." Anthony admitted.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Ryuta said, uncapping the sharpie on the table and scribbling his signature both in English cursive and Japanese kanji, handing it to Anthony afterwards.

"Thank you very very much! Oh, and Kagura! Sign this guitar too!" Anthony said, putting away the first guitar and pulling out another one.

"Impressive. _MY_ first guitar as a professional. A Fender Stratocaster with the 3 single-coil pick-ups at the neck, middle and bridge." Kagura said, rather shocked.

She too scribbled her name in English cursive and Japanese kanji and handed it back. Anthony thanked her and pulled out yet another guitar.

"Inuyasha, will you please?" Anthony asked, handing out a guitar to Inuyasha.

"Wow, this is also my first guitar professionally. A Gibson V-Factor Flying V. You sure have done your homework." Inuyasha admitted.

He only scribbled his name in Japanese kanji before handing it back to Anthony. Pulling out a bass, Anthony handed it to Ayame, everyone knowing the drill.

"Ahhh, the Dean Metalman. The first bass that I used on our very first album. Brings back good memories." Ayame said, scribbling her name in English cursive only before handing it back to Anthony.

After that, Sango thought that one of two things were gonna happen. She was either going to have to sign a lot of percussion pieces, or she wouldn't have to sign anything at all. But instead, Anthony had a different proposal.

"I just bought my son his first drum set. He idolizes you Sango, and he wants to be the next you. May I record you playing on his set?" Anthony asked, unveiling a 6-piece drum set.

Sango gasped. That was the same exact drum set she started off with. An 18x22 bass drum, 8x10, 9x12, and 12x14 tom drums, and a 5x14 snare drum. Sango couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get this place all awake and aware." Sango said, cracking her knuckles and stretching out her arms a bit.

Anthony pulled out his video recorder and when Sango was reaquainted with her old buddy, Anthony motioned that he was recording, and Sango blazed away, playing with the utmost passion, remembering all of the good time in the beginning.

An Hour Later. 10:30 am

Sango stretched her arms out as she set down the drum sticks. For about an hour, Sango played nonstop, not that it bothered anyone, and it even attracted everyone in the building. She received wild applause and cheering, almost like that of a live concert. Sango stood, took a bow, and got back together with the rest of the band. After the applause, Anthony put his camera away, and then faced them.

"Thank you so much for everything you guys. You are truly the best band out there, and I wish you luck out there." Anthony said.

"Thank you. Well, we better get going. We'll hang out in the park for about an hour before we perform. See you later Mr. Contreras! And thank you!" Yutaka called as the rest headed out the door.

Once out, everyone took a deep breath.

"Good times, good memories, eh?" Yutaka said to them.

* * *

AN: So...HOW WAS IT? I haven't written in a LOOOOOONG time, so forgive if it's just total shit. Anyways, one main reason why I didn't write for so long is CUZ NO ONE REVIEWED!! Review! I'll write more then! Anyways, that's all. I'll see you all later!!! 


End file.
